Character Idea/XANA/HSFan2
NOTE: I'm a very bad drawer. Some of the images might not be clear. __TOC__ Appearance He has a gray skin, red eyes, and brown hair. The hair's shape is similar to Asura's hair. He looks kinda angry, but he is smiling. This is called infamous Evil Grin. He has a normal nose, and his eyebrows are thick. When the power button is pressed, he transforms into his "Evil Version". His eyes start burning and turn into lasers, and he loses his eyebrows(since burning eyes burned them). His hair turns red, and his smile is now bigger, and his teeth are sharper. His skin turns very dark, and he has a lot of white spots on himself. Power Button Effect He explodes, and the explosion can stun the opponent. If opponent is really close to XANA when the power button is pressed, then the opponent will burn and turn into ashes. Since his eyes turned into lasers, every 5 seconds he shoots a laser in straight line. The effect is same as the Nepal's Laser Costume ; it pushes the opponent back to his goal. Since I don't want XANA to be like this new OP characters, his first laser won't stun the opponent, but 2 laser strikes in a row can stun the opponent. Playing Style As a CPU, Xana plays defensively. When the ball drops from the middle of the field, he won't move near it. He will wait until his power gauge is full, and then he will chase the ball. He tries to counter every powershoot. Power Shoots Red Boulder Shot 1 (Air Shot) It does matter where do you use this powershoot, and the best place is in your side of the field. This powershoot has 3 parts. On the first part, XANA jumps in the air and throws a boulder towards the opponent. The boulder contains the ball, but opponent should NOT counter it because the other 2 parts have balls as well. After that, he will jump on the ground, crushing everything below him. If he falls on the player, it's a 100% goal. If the player escapes the deadly crush, then he has to deal with Part 3 ; Xana will now fire 3 boulders, all of them in straight line. First 2 boulders don't have the ball and their use is knockback. The 3rd boulder has the ball. If opponent defends this and touches the boulder, he will disappear for 3 seconds. Since this is a straight line powershoot, after the 3rd part is finished, Xana teleports to his goal. It is possible to defend this shot and make it Xana's own goal (the ball bounces off you before he teleports), but only if the ball is very fast. This powershoot lasts for 4 '''seconds. Red Boulder Shot 2 (Air Shot) This shot can only happen if there is a Cutscene before it. It is the same as the first air shot, but in part 1 there are two boulder-balls, and in part 3 the boulders deal much more damage and knockback. Polymorph Shot (Ground Shot) It does matter where you use this shot, so the best place is middle. Xana will start spinning very fast, without any control. He will also move left and right only in X axis, meaning he won't jump. While he is spinning, he will rush towards the opponent, hitting him. (Similar to Hungary's ground shot). If the opponent jumps over the ball, which is hidden in Xana's body, a goal will be scored. However, after the player gets hit he turns into a polymorh clone, meaning that XANA will take control over him. Luckily this lasts only 1,5 seconds and XANA isn't very smart, so in 70% of cases he won't score a goal. After 1,5 have passed he teleports near the player and now the player will have his control back. This powershoot isn't too OP since it is straight line and the ball may bounce back to Xana's goal. This powershoot lasts '''3 seconds, but if you count the possessed time then it lasts for 4,5 seconds. Polymorph Shot 2 This shoot can only appear after a Cutscene appears. In this shot, everything is same but the spin is more wide. Laser Shot (Counter-Attack) He shoots 12 lasers to his opponent at a very rapid rate. Each laser is there for damage. Every 3rd laser contains the ball, so don't miss it, but the 12th laser contains a giant ball. After all the lasers have been defended, the opponent will dissapear for 2,5 seconds. He reappears from the place where he was last seen. Since the last laser contains a giant ball, the ball won't bounce like crazy. Instead it will stay still or move very slowly to Xana's goal. Costume - Invert Costume His costume is called Invert Costume. It is a S rank costume that you can unlock by beating Cyborg. Later you can purchase it for 1.200.000 points. Invert Costume looks like an small machine (smaller than Thailand's costume) on the top of the character's head. Every 5 seconds, this machine launches a small projectile. If the opponent gets hit by this projectile, his controls will be inverted for 1 second. (Brasil's effect). Costume Stats Speed : +4 Kick : +2 Jump : +2 Dash : +5 Power : +5 Trivia * XANA is inspired from an French animated cartoon named Code Lyoko. * Since it is an entity that doesn't really have a shape, in his power shots his body shape may change. * In Code Lyoko, XANA is the bad guy and thanks to him this awesome cartoon exists. * In the cartoon, XANA can posses other people and transform into polymorph clones. This is the reason of his ground shot. * XANA can manipulate lasers and use them for bad. * Since he is pretty much a faceless entity, his look is inspired by mix of different Head Soccer characters. Category:Character Ideas Category:HSFan2 Category:Ideas